1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a knitted fabric having on its surface a pictorial image derived from an electronically stored digital image.
The invention also relates to a knitted fabric having such a pictorial image on its surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronically stored image may be a photograph depicting any desired scene or image or may be a graphical design.
Conventionally it is known to provide pictorial photographic images on the surface of knitted fabrics by printing techniques such as subliminal printing.
However, producing images on the surface of a fabric in the form of a print is undesirable as it involves an additional manufacturing process. Also, since the print is a surface treatment, there is a danger that the quality of the print will deteriorate with use and ageing of the fabric. This is particularly so where the fabric is used in a garment.